1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to vertical natural capacitors, and, more particularly, to a vertical natural capacitor with high capacitance density and a method of forming the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical natural capacitors are currently used as capacitor devices in most of the logic and analog semiconductor technologies. As technology scaling continues, the capacitance density for such capacitors is expected to increase. However, due to the introduction of low dielectric constant material (e.g., ultra low k (i.e., k<2.2)) porous material) as the inter-level dielectric, the capacitance density increase of the vertical natural capacitance is expected to drop. It would be advantageous over the prior art to provide a method of forming a vertical natural capacitor that allows for the incorporation of a low dielectric constant material as the inter-level dielectric and still allows for device scaling accompanied by increased capacitance density.